fated
by whenpenguinsfly247
Summary: ikuto comes back sudenly and meet's amu at the airport.what they don't know is that ikuto got into an accident back in france and currently has amnesia.what happens when all the memory's come flooding back.
1. prolgue

sum:ikuto comes back sudenly and meet's amu at the they don't know is that ikuto got into an accident back in france and currently has happens when all the memory's come flooding back!rated t for language.

penguin:hey people of earth ive made a new story so here's the prolgue!

amu:age 15

ikuto:age 19

utau:age 16

kukai:age 16

yukinari:age 16

sakura:age 15

yaya:age 14

tadase:age 15

rima:age 15

nagihiko:15

ami:5

i know i just put up thare age's but that's all i could remeber in a prolgue.

ok so i won't put up the first chapter right now. but 1 review should do it!

see ya!


	2. Chapter 1

Penguin:why jello thare!*eat's popcorn*

Amu:*bow's* nice to meet you.

Ikuto:*smirk's*

Fangirl's:kyaaaa~!

Penguin:nom…nom

Ikuto*glare's at peguin*

Penguin:w..wh..what?

Ikuto:*belly growl's*

Penguin:heh….you want?*point's to popcorn*

Ikuto:*nod's*

Penguin:well to bad!*pull's popcorn to cheast*MINE!3

Ikuto:D,=

amu:*sigh*penguin does'not own shugo chara!

Everyone:ENJOY!and don't forget about language.

It was a spring morning as the pinket awoke from her slumber by her so called alarm clock. As the girl picked it up not even bothering to turn it off looked at the time. " 9:00 clock…" the girl mumbled. She placed the alarm back on the black night stand as her head hit the pillow. She closed her honey gold eye's just for them to open right back up. " WTF! " she cursed. " shit! I am late! Miki! "she yelled for her second chara. the blue spaded egg started to wobble as the blue chara awoke lazily rubbing her left eye. " hn? Amu-chan your still here? "the blue chara haired chara said. " umm…yeah can you umm..help? "the pinket asked. the blue haired chara sighed. " ok sure amu-chan. "the blue chara floated above her egg and pulled out a blue treble wand and chanted the three word's. " drew,draw,drawn~! " and an outfit appeared upon the pinket's body.(she was wearing a green long sleeved blouse with a black mini skirt and white mid-thigh high sock's )she twirled around the big room admiring the outfit she's just been givin.(penguin: I have no idea if that make's sense!*lol* back to story)she thanked the blue chara and ran out the door and out the apartment building. Only to be greeted by the bird's chirping happily and the hot sun. " now off to the airport! "the pinket sang enthusiasticly.

Penguin:…so how was it?

Ikuto:WTFIWAS'NTEVENMENTIONED!

Amu:…it..was alright…I guess?

Penguin :I am not at all PLEASED with it! too much describing…

Green button: I know right!

Penguin,ikuto,amu:WTF!

Amu: read and review…I think..

Everyone:BYE!


	3. Chapter 2

Penguin: …IKUTO!

Amu: O.O''

Ikuto:* hide's behind amu*ha..ve I ever t..told you how good you look in your pj's?

Penguin: DON'T SWEET TALK ME DAMN CAT!*remove's ikuto from behind amu's back and slap's him to another dimension *

Ikuto: lo.o.k I am sorry for what ever I did ok!*touches cheek*

Amu:*sigh's*what happened this time?

Penguin: HE!*point's to ikuto*TOOK MY DAMN OREO'S!

Ikuto: ?o-r-e-o-'-s? what's that?

Penguin: you know…amu plz do the disclaimer.

Amu: ok THIS idiot doesn't own shugo chara or if we ever meet again.

!WARNING LANGUAGE!

IKUTO'S POV AT AIRPORT IN FRANCE

" ikuto.. "my mother said a little worried." Mom I'll be fine..ok so don't worry."I said reassuringly." Ok…ah! Don't forget uta- "I cut her off." I know I know utau and kukai will come pick me up."she smiled."ok..be safe ikuto."and with that said she kisses me and set's me off." Next stop Tokyo japan "

AMU'S POV AIRPORT IN JAPAN

"ugh..where the hell is he! "I said ticked off. " ummm..excuse me? " someone said probably someone looking for the food court again I sighed before replying. " look if your looking for the food court- ..ikuto…?" I said as I stood dumfounded in the middle of the airport in front of the person who questioned me. " .HELL. " I said astonished. " amu-chan~!. " oh god please don't let it be yuki.i pleaded in my head . but suddenly my face was on FIRE. And by the time I found out what happed I fainted.

YUKI'S POV

How bothersome. I am late aren't I ?. crap..if I don't hurry amu's going to kill me. Stupid plane. ( plane land's) I tried to deboard the plane as fast as possible which I succeed in doing. So i walked through the gate(?)and made my way to the exit but before I made my way through the door I saw death aka:amu-chan. so I walked over to her and called out to her. " amu-chan~!. " but once I got there i looked at her she looked…what's the word..dumb and seemed to be staring in front of her. so I followed her gaze to a midnight blue haired/eyed guy . of course I got jealous. so I leaned forward and placed my lip's on amu's cheek. Hehe her reaction was PRICELESS. But what suck's is..she fainted. So I took amu in my arm's and walked out the airport and to our job.

IKUTO'S POV

" er..what just happened? " I asked myself. " hmm utau and kukai should've be here by now.. " I said in wonder. " ikuto~!. " an annoying but familiar voice shouted. ah just on time. i thought . I tured around only to find utau pulling kukai by the collar of his shirt across the airport.{poor guy..}once she stopped she dropped kukai face first on the black and white tile flooring{ouch}and mumbled something under her breath before running up to me and clinging to me for dear life. " waa! I missed you soo much!. " she exclaimed. " umm..utau it's only been a week. " I said speaking the truth. " exactly my point ikuto so let's get going I have a busy schedule today so come ! kai-kun please help ikuto with his luggage. " she said. "hai hai. " he said lazily.

(in utau's HUGE limo. 25 minute's into driving)

" so where are we going?. " I asked with anger in my a bruise on my face From kukai kicking me when in the airport parking lot. " oh umm somewhere. " she said a little fast as she pressed the end button on her phone. Who was she talking to?. " so ikuto do you remember anyone else beside's me, kukai, mom, and dad?. " she questioned. should I tell her about this morning?

(flashback this mourning)

_It was 6 in the mourning three hour's before my flight back to japan. at this time I was packing the thing's I needed. Toothpaste, comb, deodorant, shirt's, pant's, etc. I put everything in my bag and checked around the room to see if I got everything. i spotted my black and silver ring on the night stand by the bed. i walked over to it and grabbed it but failed it slipped through my finger's and rolled under the bed. " damn.. " I cursed. I got down on knee level and looked underneath the king sized bed. i looked everywhere for it under the bed I was about to give up till I found it by an old scrap book. I was curious so I took both the ring and the book. I put the ring on my left pointer finger and looked at the date on the scrap book. " 2009…that was five year's ago. "(penguin: I forgot to tell you this story take's place in 2014 so it take's place then ok)I opened the book and found the seven letter word that everybody know's and need's…FRIEND'S. I stared at the word for about what felt like forever. i turned the page to see a couple sharing a heated kiss. I cupped my mouth and turned my head to the right. my face was burning I took a glance back at the picture still cupping my mouth and glared at the picture. how dare a picture make me blush I am a 22 year old man I shouldn't blush!. My eye's widened and my mouth opened wide and my hand dropped to the book. The guy kissing the girl..was me?{obviously I am just dumb ass for not looking at the bottom of the picture}I looked at the bottom of the picture and read the two name's. " ikuto..and..amu?. " I whispered. who's amu?. " ikuto it's time to go!. " my mother yelled from downstair's. " alright!. " I answered. i took the picture out of the book and placed it in the bag on top of my clothes. i zipped the bag up and ran down stair's to the airport._

(end of flashback)

When I was done with day dreaming I realized we were at someone's music video recording. is this what utau was talking about when she said she had a tight schedule? was she taking part in the video? So now I was looking for my sister but since I didn't get out when kukai and utau did I am now lost. Guess I got to look around. but I heard music start so I just followed the music. I was now in front of the door the music was coming from. the door had a little window so I looked through the window and surly enough utau and kukai were in the room and two other people were with them. well being filmed to be exact. I looked back down at the doorknob and grabbed it and tried to turn it. no luck. So I decided to just wait for them to finish. So I sat down in front of the door and waited since ALL the door's open out and not in.{I assumed} but what I didn't know was that my life was going to change from that day onward.

R&R!


	4. change the rating?

Okay this is not a chapter. ok now to get to the point I want to make this a rated m story, if you guy want this story to change rating's please tell me cuz i won't start the next chapter until I know for sure ok so please tell me. thanx love penguin~


	5. Chapter 3

Penguin:…..iam truly sorry for not updating!

Ikuto :..you…you hate me don't you!

Penguin: well "HATE" is such a strong word….ya know?

Amu: yeah we know that..?

Penguin:*chough*anywho if you all don't mind I am changing a few thing's in the story .

Ikuto: like?

Penguin: well..for an example the rating ;D

Amu: good for you..really.

Ikuto: gezz killjoy.

Penguin: I don't own shugo chara.

**AMU'S POV**

God how I wanted to KILL utau really no joke . I mean I was literally being dragged by her from my house to her limousine and guess who was in it? One word I.K.U.T.O. yep that's about it not including kukai who was my savior. {thank god!}but by the time he got out of the limo I was all ready thrown into the vehicle next to ikuto. I glared at utau. " what? " she asked. I stayed silent and keep my glare on her. Until I finally gave up. " what's HE doing hear. " I asked or more like demanded. She looked behind her then back at me." well he is my boyfriend." She said pointing her thumb behind her to kukai. i mentally slapped myself. Is she playing dumb? Or is she just down right stupid. I just wanted to get up and slap her silly. Ok amu calm down…go to your happy place. I kept telling myself. "ok. Utau..look beside me who is it you see hmm? " I said calmly. " umm..my brother? " she said stating the obvious. "well..what's he doing here? " I asked. She sighed and told me we were leaving and got into the limo. sigh she didn't answer me oh well off to were ever. I glanced over to ikuto and saw that his eye's were close I trured my head fully around so I was now facing him. " Eh.. is he sleeping? " I whispered softly so that I wouldn't wake up ikuto. Man I remember how cute and innocent he look's while sleeping and how soft his lip's look-wait amu what are you thinking! He left you amu he didn't love you. The voice in my head said. No i…I believe he still love's me! I said battling the voice. But then the vehicle came to a stop thus cutting me off with my mind arguing. " were here! " utau beamed happily and jumped out the parked vehicle along with kukai. I sighed. " hey wait what about ikuto? " I asked. " what about him? " she said innocently looking up at me with puppy dog eye's. " alright I'll leave him here… " I said sighing at the end.

Penguin: short I know but I have to go to a concert tonight!

Ikuto: I want a lemon!

Amu: I wanna come~

Penguin:*eye twitches* umm….BYE!

Ikuto,Amu: R&R!* chases penguin*


	6. Chapter 4

Penguin: hey..

Ikuto: explain. were have you been?

Amu: uh..yeah!

Penguin: iam sorry I finishing my art work for school!

Ikuto: andddd?

Penguin: * mumbule's * I got writer's block…(so this chapie might suck..)

Amu: aww..you poor thing…

Ikuto: *laugh's uncontrollably*

Penguin: someone please do the disclaimer..before I hit him.

Utau: she don't own.

**KUKAI'S POV AT DRESSING ROOM DOOR**

Utau's so mean leaving me here in the hallway. i looked at the ground when I heard a click and the door opened reveling utau and amu right behind her. " hey girl's, what's happening- I mean why are wearing that amu? " I said pointing at her. (she is wearing a pinkish red bikini and her hair tied up in a pony tail.) " it's summer idiot . " she said glareing at me. I shrugged and looked at utau. " and may I say you look mighty fine! " I said giving her a thumb's up.(she's wearing a light blue strapless dress and her hair's the same) " whatever…" she mumbled looking away . " anyway see ya guy's later. " amu said walking to the left of the hallway. " ok see you amu. come on kukai. " utau said walking to the right side of the hallway. " huh? oi wait! " I yelled and ran to her.

**AT THE VIDEO RECORDING**

we walked through the door only to be stopped. " I am sorry miss hoshina san but the time on the schedule move to 9:00(am) to 9:07(am) but if you want you can stay and watch the next recording? " I glanced at utau. She shrugged and nodded and went to the glass like area (or room) we like to call the waiting room. Of course I followed. "ok bring them in please! " a random person yelled across the room. and two twins stepped into the room conversing with each other. probably discussing what they were going to sing.

**UTAU'S POV**

Hn? twin's. I looked down at the schedule the camara man gave me. Hmm…the kagamine twin's? this could be good.

**Len and rin kokoro(vocaloid)**

RIN:  
Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU

Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU  
"Shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"KOKORO"

Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai...  
Naze watashi furueru? kasokusuru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO"?

LEN:  
Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iunara "KISEKI"  
Dakedo mada tarinai  
hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "KOKORO" to iu  
PUROGURAMU

"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi kanashimi"  
Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU  
Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku  
okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"

"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa?  
kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"  
Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai  
demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai

RIN:  
("ANATA HA NAZE NAKUNO?")

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
Nante fukaku setsunai...

Ima kizuki hajimeta  
umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii

LEN:  
"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan

(( RIN:  
Sou Ano hi Ano toki  
subete no kioku ni ))

LEN:  
Sandome wa madanai... sandome wa mada..."

RIN:  
Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu

((...MESSEEJI O... JUSHIN SHIMASU...  
...HASSHIN MOTO HA... MIRAI NO...  
...WATASHI?...))

RIN ((LEN)) DUET:  
Ima ieru  
hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni

((Ikuhyaku no toki o koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagose))

A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete  
((Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Issho ni sugoseta hibi o  
((Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Anaga ta watashi ni kureta subete  
((Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimikara no "MAGOKORO"))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Eien ni utau  
((Yondome wa iranai... Yondome wa iranaiyo))  
A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU

" ok miss hoshina san you can come over now. " I nodded and went to the area of were I'll be doing the video .once I was set I did a quick nod to the camara men and the music was turned on and so I started.

**MIZUKI NANA(UTAU)ETERNAL BLAZE**

Haruka sora hibiite iru  
Inori wa kiseki ni

Mayonaka no ao ni tokete  
Nagareteku namida no tsubu  
Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu  
Nukumori ni deatta  
Masshiro na yuki no you ni  
Dokomademo sunao na kotoba  
Tetsu no hane matotta  
Boku wo ugokashiteku

Kizutsuku tabi ni  
Yasashiku nareru  
Kimi no sono egao dake  
Mamorinukitai negai wa hitotsu

Toki o koe kizamareta  
Kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta  
Eien no honoo  
Fukai yami tokihanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e

Tsumetai midori no tsuki ni  
Utsushidasu kokoro no kage  
Sabishiki ni tsubuyaita  
"Kimi no soba ni itai"  
Shinjitsu to mukiau koto  
Oshiete kureta yuuki wa  
Boku o kakemegutte  
Yume ni mezamete iku

Fureau kimochi  
Hanarenai you ni  
Shikkari to dakishimete  
Tashika na omoi tsuranuite yuku

Gin no umi ni kakushita  
Kuuhaku no PAGE  
Kimi dake ga shitte iru  
"Hontou" o boku ni misete  
Fukiareru setsunasa ni  
Umare yuku chikai  
Mou nanimo kowaku wa nai yo  
Musunda shisen sorasazu ni  
Taisetsu na "ima" hajimeru

Kimi ga kimi de irareru basho  
Maboroshi ni sarawarenu you ni  
Kienai ame no kurushimi mo  
Kagi o kowashite butsukete yo  
Tonari ni iru kara subete o shinjite

Jikuu o koe kizamareta  
Kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta  
Eien no honoo  
Fukai yami tokihanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hatenai mirai e

Sou, kitto koko kara hajimaru...

**KUKAI'S POV**

" Ok take 20 people! " the director (?)said. I smiled at utau and ran to her and gave her a BIG bare hug." You did grate utau-chan~! "I said. " ya ok I know you love to hug me but we have to go eat lunch with amu.." she said trailing off. " mou..fine.." I said letting her go. we walked to the door and I reached my hand out to unlock the door and only to push open the door." OUCH! " a voice yelled. Hm? I looked in front of the door only to find a glaring ikuto. " ohhh…hey buddy~ how was your nap? " I said grinning at him. " well let me ask you something." He said getting up from his spot. " umm..ok shoot? I said not aware of the situation. Ikuto smirked and pulled the collar of my shirt and said." GET READY TO RUN! "

Penguin: dun dun dun!

Amu: what's going to happen to kukai?

Penguin: you will see dear you will see..

R&R PLZ!


End file.
